Je t'ai sauvé Tu m'as sauvé on s'aimera
by Ginevra Lyra Potter
Summary: Draco est en France quand il recueille une jeune femme.Il va l'aider à se reconstruire après ce qu'elle a vécu.DracoOC.Venez lire!


Bonjour tout le monde! Je publie cette fic qui est un cadeau pour une de mes meilleures amies.

**Note:**ce n'est pas exactement le genre de fic que j'écris d'habitude,enfin vous verrez bien.Les update ne seront pas régulières, et même très espacées. Elle ne sera pas très longue, 4 ou 5 chapitres peut-être a peine plus. Ce chapitre n'est pas très long puisque c'est un prologue!

**Disclaimer:** Rien à moi, tout à Mrs Rowling, sauf l'histoire et le personnage de Shara.

**Couple:** Draco/Shara

Voilà voilà! Bonne lecture!

* * *

- Non ! Je vous en supplie… non… je … arrêtez… non… NON !

- Tais-toi ! Tu l'as fais exprès ? Pas vrai ? Avoue que tu ne cherchais qu'a m'allumé ! Réponds salope !

- Non… je… AAAHHHH…

Mais pourquoi ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça tombe toujours sur moi ? Est-ce que j'ai une tête à me balader en France ? Franchement ! Je déteste ce monstre complètement fou ! Faut qu'il arrête de bouffer du chocolat, ça l'arrange pas dans sa tête de tordu contaminé !

Ah ! C'est vrai, je ne vous ai pas tout dit ! Monsieur le nouveau directeur le plus respecté de Poudlard et nouveau chef de l' Ordre du Phénix, j'ai nommé Remus Lupin, m'a envoyé, moi Draco Malefoy, en France pour chercher des Aurors susceptibles de nous rejoindre ! J'ai vraiment la tête de quelqu'un qui se mêle à la société ? Je suis peut-être moi aussi un Auror mais c'était uniquement pour faire payer mon enfance douloureuse à mon père, pas pour recruter des nouveaux membres de l'Ordre à l'étranger. OUIN ! Je suis maudit !

Et pourquoi tout le monde me regarde ? J'ai une tâche sur le nez ? Je m'arrête devant une des vitrines de la rue et me regarde dedans. Wouah ! C'est moi là ? Blond, yeux bleu-gris, je comprends pourquoi tout le monde se retourne sur moi. Moi ? Vaniteux ? Même pas vrai ! Je suis d'un charme indiscutable. Qui plus est, ma chemise noire ourlée d'argent fait ressortir mes yeux et la pâleur naturelle de mon visage. Mon pantalon de cuir noir, lui, fait ressortir mes fesses plus que tentantes. Je suis tout simplement à croquer. Non, je ne suis pas narcissique. Je suis réaliste.

Avec un sourire charmeur à l'assemblée qui me regarde bouche-bée – il doit pas se prendre pour de la merde ce british, pensèrent-ils tous en le voyant s'admirer dans la vitrine -, je lève mes yeux, et constate que le ciel se teinte de plus en plus de rouge-orangé. La nuit va bientôt tomber et je n'ai même pas envie de rentrer à mon hôtel. Je ferais bien un tour dans ce fameux cabaret, le Poulain Bouge je crois. Oh oui je pense que je vais me faire une bonne soirée tranquille. Après tout ça fait une semaine que je suis là, je dois rencontrer le chef des Aurors français après demain et donc je serais peut être plus là dans trois jours. Autant en profiter !

Je me remets en marche et me dirige vers la station de métro la plus proche. Autour de moi, les gens se font de plus en plus rares, les petites rues se remplissent peu à peu d'ombre, et les magasins s'éteignent pour laisser place à la vie nocturne. Je m'engouffre dans une de ces ruelles qui raccourcissent le chemin mais qui peuvent vous faire regretter de vouloir rentrer chez vous plus vite. Je ne vois rien à plus d'un mètres, à un point tel que je dois sortir ma lampe torche ( pas de baguette magique dans le monde moldu ) pour ne pas trébucher sur les ordures qui jonchent le sol.

_Clic_. Le passage de ténèbres s'éclaire un peu plus et je continue à avancer. Mes pas résonnent comme si j'étais dans une cathédrale. Le moindre bruit me semble être assourdissant.

- Mmm…

Je m'arrête. J'ai cru entendre un gémissement, ou bien des sanglots. J'ai du rêvé, sûrement l'ambiance de la rue. Je me fous les jetons moi-même, c'est fort hein ? Je me remets en marche, plus lentement qu'à l'ordinaire. En faisant bien attention à tout ce qui est autour de moi.

- Non… vous … supplie…

Alors là, je n'ai pas rêvé. Il y a quelqu'un ici. Tout en continuant de marcher je cadrille l'endroit avec ma torche. Sur ma gauche, une porte close se dessine dans le mur de l'immeuble. Le bois est noir de saleté et la serrure complétement rouillée. Rien de bien méchant. Sur ma gauche, il y a un espace en friche, coincé entre deux maisons délabrée, servant sûrement de décharge de quartier. Rien ne m'aurais empêché de continuer si la lumière de ma lampe n'avait pas accroché une forme pâle, étendue au milieu des immondices. Un mauvais présentiment me fait me rapprocher. J' enjambe les ordures, laissant mon regard sur la silhouette qui de plus en plus ressemble à une jeune femme. Arrivé à sa hauteur, je retiens à grand peine un cri d'horreur.

Devant moi, allongée à même le sol, une femme d'environ 20 ans est couverte d' hématomes, de plaies d'où le sang coule sans discontinuer. Seul son visage est indemne. Ses vêtements sont déchirés, les lambeaux ne cachant rien de son corps ensanglanté.

Je m'agenouille à ses côtés, complétement abattu, ne pouvant croire que l'on puisse faire ça à une si belle créature. Elle a de beaux yeux brun fixant un point invisible à mon regard, des cheveux tout aussi brun, presque noir, et une peau chocolat. Elle me fait penser à un gateau marbré avec plusieurs chocolats. Un gateau salement amoché pour l'instant. Si je ne l'entenderais pas gémir de douleur, je penserais qu'elle est morte.

Doucement, j'approche mes mains de son visage et de son corps, comme si par leur contact, l'inconnue guérirait. Sa peau est douce mais moite.

- Mmh… non… pas…

Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé. Je le devine.

Il faut peut-être que je me bouge. Mais je ne sait pas où l'emmener. Pourquoi ? Vous pensiez peut-être que je la laisserais crever là ? Je suis peut-être un Malfoy, je ne suis peut-être pas du genre à sauver la veuve et l'orfelin, mais je ne vais pas abandonner une quasi-mourante. Comment ça, c'est parce que c'est une femme ? C'est pas vrai.

Doucement je la prends dans mes bras et, faisant fit de la restriction de l'utilisation de la magie en lieu moldu, je transplane.

* * *

Et un prologue! Un! Dites moi ce que vous en pensez, franchement. Ou je continue de publier ou je supprime à vous de voir.

Mayo!


End file.
